Naruto and the hatchling
by allykat5
Summary: In the land of waves naruto is drawn to a temple long forgotten since the fall of whirlpool. He learns of his birthright as the last prince of uzu and his responsibility as keeper of the saint scrolls.
1. chapter 1

To Wave

I dont own naruto

Tazuna POV

As we neared wave i couldn't help but look at the brat in orange, "uzumaki naruto". Sobering up made me wonder if he was an uzumaki while my drunken self had brushed it off, what uzumaki had blond hair. But uzu was gone and the survivers went into hiding. Not likely to keep within the clan for marriage, perhaps he just toke after his non uzumaki parent???

I hum in thought, it does me no good to speculate, if he is a true uzumaki then the temple will call out for him..

Get Down! Kakashi yelled and i was tackled to the ground

Skip scene

That chakra! I looked over at naruto. There is no doubt in my mind now, only an uzumaki could have so much so young, but why did it feel so wrong i wondered as i lead them to my home. I notice naruto looking towards the direction of the temple and smiled.

Naruto POV

As we dragged kakashi sensei behind old man tazuna i suddenly feel something, it felt like some invisible force was lightly tugging me to the left of where we were headed.

Hn, sasuke grunted as he noticed i stopped

I crinkled my brow in confusion and shuck my head

Its nothing teme, i grinned at his glare and started walking again

Scene skip to after inari and naruto's spat

Stupid brat doesn't know what suffering is i spat angrily

I kept running letting my feet take me where i had been feeling a pull to

The forest around me got denser and denser i didn't have to run much farther as i see a cave

I look around and then slowly toke a peek inside

There was a tunnel i stepped inside and felt a tiny trickle of my chakra for a few seconds suddenly the tunnel glowed a faint blue i looked up to see crystal glowing on the ceiling

"Neat" i said in wonder as i made my way through the tunnel.

After only a few minutes of walking the tunnel opened up into a large room

I looked around in amazement a large blue crystal illuminated the chamber a small waterfall pooled into an underground lake and a temple carved from stone and crystal shown in it own beauty

I notice swirls decorating the temple

"They're just like..." I trailed off as i unzipped my jacket, the swirls hokage jiji always put on my clothes i whispered confused

I walk up to an alter and found a pattern as i looked at it i pick out words seal, lock, blood

I blinked then pulled out a kunai

I wonder if,

Splash

I jumped and turned around only to come eye to eye with eyes bluer than my own...

Ok so this is my first time writing a fan fiction naruto is going to b a lil ooc he is going to act more like his father but keep his mothers playfulness and temperament. I had posted this story on my wattpad but i prefer reading here so ill continue it on this...


	2. saint beasts

I dont own naruto

Naruto POV

I froze as i looked at what could only be a dragon. The large creature towered over me its blue green scales glowing in the light as it turned its head while giving an almost curious look. I gulped im so toast i thought as i looked for an escape. Before i could make a move it spoke

"I had feared you would never come", came her surprisingly gentle voice "Do not fear me young one I am Beryl guardian of this temple Built by your ancestors"

M..my ancestors?? I whispered no one knew who my parents were i thought

"The uzumaki clan of whirlpool who were all but wiped out at the end of the third great war", beryl voice held such grief

"I have a clan" i said shocked but sadness curled in my chest to know it was unlikely for me to meet any of them

"Yes one of the four great clan descended from the rabbit goddess kagura, The one known as the sage of six paths her eldest bore three, his eldest started the uchiha, his younger son the senji, while his youngest a daughter born after her brothers had left home bore the uzumaki"

Im related to a goddess , the great sage, first and second hokage, and sasuke, wait that means i have distant family teme is my cousin i thought wide eyed

" the sages younger brother gave birth to the hyuga".

Hinata i thought remembering the shy girl i had always found a bit weird.

"There is so much more i need to tell you but for now i must ask u your name" beryl Lowered her head so we were face to face

"Im naruto uzumaki of the leaf " i bowed "you said u had been waiting for me or well that u feared i wouldn't come... I trailed off

"Yes, my lord i was given the task of taking the knowledge and treasures of whirlpool to this temple by the king. My mate was the guardian of the temple as well as the kings familiar, only us and the king knew of this place. The kings and queens of uzu only told their heir once they came of age, this temple holds our history from the time of kagura til the fall, as well as the saint scrolls. "

"Saint scrolls??" I asked

"The saint scrolls hold the summon contracts of the saint beasts, my ancestors left a clutch of dragon eggs behind before returning to the summon world and our scroll was sealed. The eggs my own included were only to hatch around someone with compatible chakra. That was done using seals. The art your clan is known and feared for. Once our partner touches our egg part of the seal appears on their hand If they had signed our summon contract they could summon all my brethren. But as our scroll was sealed she shrugged

Our partners and us have a strong bond as they raise us from a hatchling only the heads of clans, heirs, and the royal line were ever let around the eggs.

Why? i asked curious

To keep those who might try and steal the eggs from knowing of their existence, non in uzu would but some had lose lips as they say, anymore questions my lord she asked

Tons i thought I've had to bite my lip not to blurt out every few seconds, "Do u think i might get a dragon? I asked excitedly

She chuckled "Im sure, you are one of the last of uzu, one of the few uzumaki, and lady kushina's hatchling."

"Lady kushina?" I asked my eye widened hatchling means baby or child

"The princess of whirlpool youngest child of the last king of whirlpool sent to the leaf to take on her great aunts responsibility of holding the ninetailed fox, when i felt your chakra at first i had hoped it was your mothers, yours is much like hers, and i felt the fox as well, so i knew that meant she must not be in this world any longer" beryl gazed sadly at me "As i spoke and you knew nothing of your heritage i concluded you must have been orphaned at a young age, and your heritage kept from you, wither to hinder or protect you i don't know, but i feel they did more harm than good, uzumaki's have needs when training just as other clans" she gave a sigh "But worry not my young prince, all you need is here"

I looked to the temple my history and future was tied here, things i should have learned from my mother, her name was kushina uzumaki i felt tears gather in my eyes, I've always wanted to know something anything, she was also the holder of the kyubi, that was shocking

" could u tell me about my mom", i asked hopeful

" lady kushina was a mischievous child, her pranks made the village even more lively, she was so bright like the sun, everyone adored her, like most of the clan she had red hair, you have her face and eye shape, you must get your coloring from your father. She said thoughtful

"Do you know who he is" i asked excitedly

"No im sorry my lord when your mother left for the leaf, that was the last i knew of her."

"Its ok, you have gave me so much by just telling me about my mother and my clan, thank u so much beryl" i smiled

"Your welcome my prince" she dowed

" just call me naruto" i grinned

" naruto" she hummed " as the last heir known of whirlpool i must protect and teach you all you need to know, this seal here" she gestured towards the seal i had been looking at" unlocks only by the blood of the royal line, it holds everything, once you unlock it the seal will transfer to u sealing everything into u, for u take access through your mind scape all but the sacred saint scrolls which were sealed into four different amulets and the remaining eggs that are sealed into my own amulet around my neck" i looked to see her amulet a nice green color was the stone while a silver metal held it close to beryls neck " why hold the saint scrolls in four necklaces?" I asked it would b easier to keep one safe i thought

"The great sage wished his children to come back together as a family along with his brothers, he made all of us from stories his mother told him, the great dragon who breathed life into the world, the great Phoenix who can bring life back from the ashes, the great turtle who carried and cared for the start of land on his back, and the great tiger who's eyes could see the soul and life its self. Each reminding him of his family, his sons family able to escape death and rise from the ashes, his youngest sons strength and connection to the earth, his daughter and even himself had the ability to create, and his brothers eyes could see chakra and the aura of others.

" wow, to be able to do that" i whispered in awe

" it is getting late naruto, we will have time later to talk, now you must open the seal" said beryl she nudged me towards the alter

"Just cut your hand slightly and place it on top then add some chakra" she instructed

"Ok" i said nervously as i got a kunai i winched as i sliced my palm then place it on the alter "here goes nothing" i said while adding my chakra

Chakra started to swirl around me and an orange glow stretched following the designs carved into the temple once ever design was glowing it flashed brighter and slowly retracted towards the alter i felt my chakra return and then was flooded with more it was slightly painful but the warmth was amazing as the glow faded to only my palm i lifted it so see a swirl like on the pillars and my jacket the orange faded into black then disappeared, i looked back to the alter to see four amulets, one green, red, blue, yellow. The green and blue were on silver chains while the red and yellow on gold. The yellow one the glowed and floated towards me. I looked i beryl for guidance.

"Take it and put it on, then add some chakra" she said excitedly

I did as she said and it glowed brightly as something came out, i quickly grabbed it. It was oval and almost as big as my forearm. Its surface was smooth and it was almost liquid gold in color." An egg? Oh!" I said as understanding hit me

" yes and not just any egg, that egg holds The great dragon, who will become the boss summons of all dragons once he or she grows up, all four of the great saint beasts were sealed right after being created" she explained

My eyes widened holy ramen " when will it hatch? I questioned

"The egg must be near you and your chakra a few day, but soon, as a infant it will need you for protection and food fish or small woodland creatures, the hatchling will mature quickly and learn to hunt on its own in weeks time."

"Um how big will he get" i asked thinking of my tiny apartment

She laughed " once it reaches about half your height, ill teach the hatchling to store his power in his amulet, he will able to shrink down to around his toddler size or any in between, the amulets are dragon gems made by my kin they can hold chakra or be used as storage seals "You can shrink!? That's so cool!" I exclaimed

"Yes but as my stone is mostly used for storing the remaining dragon eggs i must not for it might effect the younglings, so ill be sealing myself into my stone and have u wear it as a bracelet, don't worry i wont b stuck, and ill be able to speak with you telepathically as long as you wear it"

"Seals are amazing" i said thinking about all I've seen so far

"Yes and i will teach you all i know and the uzu scrolls will get you even farther, but for now im going to seal myself and the remaining amulets, we will train tomorrow after you have rested, the temple has a room you can use for tonight" she said as she sat on her hind legs and carefully removed her amulet using a seal that made its size change and handed it to me she explained how it worked and i used the seal to make it fit my left wrist, once that was done she disappeared into the stone

"Beryl" i thought hesitantly

"I am here naruto" she said reassuringly "now its time to rest we have training early tomorrow"

"Ok beryl" i said as i followed her directions to where i was to sleep

"Goodnight" i thought as i curled myself around my dragon egg

"Goodnight naruto" beryl said im glad you found us she said happily

"Me to" i said as i fell asleep

So i plan on going back over my story later and making it easier to read but for now its just flowing and im trying to put it on paper i don't know if anyone is reading this yet but if so id be happy to talk if u have questions or whatever :)


	3. the yuki of uzu

I dont own naruto

Naruto POV

"N...naruto! Its time to awaken" i heard "huh?" my eyes shot open "Beryl!" I yelled looking around

"On your wrist naruto, im in my stone remember" she said amused

"Oh" i said as looked down noticing the bracelet as well as the egg my hand rested on. I picked it up and held it to my chest "its warm" smiled as i rubbed my cheek against it gently

I heard beryl chuckle

"You will make a good father naruto" she stated I grinned " I've always wanted a family a place where I belonged" my grin faded into a serious look "I promise to protect my family with my life, this egg and you Beryl are the closes to my mother's people I have, then there is my team, sure we don't get along most of the time, but sasuke is of a cousin clan and all alone I know how he feels with loneliness, sakura well she was one of the only ones to really see me at first, sure it was always to scold me, but that was better than being ignored, kakashi sensei seem to look at me the same as my teammates." I felt determined "I'll get stronger so I can protect those precious to me, I'll really try and make bonds with my team, I'll find the survivers of uzu, I swear I'll bring the four great clans together as a family once again"

"I will help you every step of the way, I promise to protect you and yours as they were blood, now it is time to leave this place and start your quest young Prince." she swore

"Where too first" I asked Beryl

" it is only just dawn, lets go to the forest to train, I'm sure your team is missing you so we will keep it short, this time" Beryl stated

"You got it" I grinned as I left the chamber and jogged through the tunnel

As I exited I toke a deep breath of morning air before taking off closer to old man tazuna's place. I found a nice place to train and looked around

"This will do nicely naruto" Beryl approved "now let's start with what you know"

" I know the academy taijutsu... Sorta, hedge, replacement jutsu, Im pretty good at stealth and pran..er I mean traps, and shadow clones, sensei is teaching us tree walking" I was sure how she would take my special hedge so I'll keep that one to myself.

" the leaf let hatchlings out of the village with only the basics!?" She said alarmed

"This was our first c rank but we'll it's turned b or was it a" I trailed off

"Naruto you are the last Prince of uzu, and they sent you here with basic training, if anything went wrong which it did you are lucky you all survived, even with a jonin you are in far too much danger, I dont know what the leaf is thinking." She her rant ended with a grumble

" well d ranks are boring" I said in a weak defence

"D ranks are necessary for the village and most genin, it give the ninja income while they mostly train, and helps refine teamwork." she explained

"We don't really train all we do is stupid d ranks, pulling weeds, walking dogs, and babysitting brats" I grumbled

"What? They consider that d ranks!? That what uzu let the academy students do so they learn teamwork and start learning ninja ways, OK you and you team all need help training, if your teachers are that lazy and irresponsible, I can't let this go on. Now I'll start with your control, having the ninetails and being an uzumaki means you have tons of chakra, but the down side is your control has to be constantly worked on, did they teach you any control exercises? She asked

" umm no I don't think so" I said

"Well if you hadn't come here your control would never b very good, luckily your grandmother sealed her chakra along with everything from uzu, do u remember the energy that flowed into you as the seal transfered to you?"

"Yes I won't ever forget it" I said looking at my hand where the seal is hidden

"Well your grandmother was the first uzumaki to have perfect chakra control with large resevers without the rinnegan, she new uzu would fall and it was likely her only daughter was the only one to survive from the Royal house, She wanted to give either her daughter or grandchild a advantage. Being a royal uzumaki you have gifts, longlivity, dense chakra, and accelerated healing, you may gain a few others as well. So taking in extra chakra in large amounts won't harm you like most others. She sealed her chakra so that whoever transfered the seal would gain her controlled chakra. It flowed through you and now your chakra should be a lot easier to control."

"Wow, cool" I grinned happy I had gotten my grandmother's gift, now let's try it out. I walked over to a tree, I made a clone to watch the egg then I slowly add chakra to my feet expecting it to come rushing out like normal, but it didn't I could easily add and lessen the amount. I add a bit more and stuck my foot on the truck, slowly I made my way up the tree, before I knew it I had reached the top.

"Well done naru.." She cuts off

"What is it Beryl" I asked

"I can feel someones chakra approaching, stay quiet motion to your clone to hide and think what you want to say to me, I'll hear u" Beryl explained

I nodded and hid myself in the tree

I few moments later a girl a little older than me came into view. She was dressed in a pink kimono and had a basket that held some plants. She bent down and started collecting some plants a few yards away.

" she seems like a civilian gathering herbs, but she has a strong chakra signature, in fact it seem familiar almost like..." Beryl trailed off

"A Yuki" she gasped

" a what? What's a Yuki? I asked

" the Yuki clan of uzu, they joined from snow country right after whirlpool was built, they have a bloodline that enables them to make ice and snow. Be wary tho kiri kidnapped any Yuki who had remained in snow country." Beryl cautioned but she barely contained her excitement.

" what should I do" I asked as I eyed the girl taking note of how pretty she is, even prettier than sakura I blushed

"Call out a greeting but gently take care not to scare her off" Beryl advised

" umm excuse me miss", I called from my perch

She spun around and grabbed at her kimono as she gasped at me in shock

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I was just letting you know I was here and about to get down, I grinned sheepishly

She nodded slowly as she watched me descend

Once on the ground I sat down trying to make her relax

" I'm naruto by the way, I was taking a short break in the from my training when you i saw u" I smiled

" I'm haku, u must be a ninja then? She asked with a warm smile

I gulped "she really is the prettiest girl I've seen" I thought

Beryl chuckled " the Yuki clan is known for their beauty, very few sons are born but even then they can only be called beautiful. "

"Yes, I'm a ninja of the leaf, naruto uzumaki", I held out my hand to her

She looks at my hand and bites her lip, slowly she grasps my hand

" it's nice to meet u" she said nervously.

"Naruto an egg is reacting to her chakra, you must befriend her and tell her of uzu" Beryl said

"How, I've never had a girl as a friend, well other than u.." I said slightly panicked

"Just be yourself and I'll help if you need it my prince" Beryl said

"I have a clone holding something for me I'm going to call him out, ok?" I said watching her reaction

Her eyes narrowed slightly but she nodded

When my clone came out with the golden dragon eye her eyes widened

"Wha... What is it" she asked in wonder

"This is my partner or will be once he or she hatches" I scratched my head as I gave a short laugh

"What's going to hatch from it" she tilted her head as she asked

"A dragon" I said as I gently stroked the egg

I heard a gasp

"My mother would tell me stories about dragons when I was little, about a kingdom where a king or queen would rule and beside them would be a dragon" she smiled fondly

"The kingdoms name was...

" whirlpool" we said together

Haku looked stunned

"Let me reintroduce myself, naruto uzumaki last Prince of uzu, tho that's on the down low" I winked


End file.
